


Fifteen Minutes

by yesimcastielsgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy Cas is bossy, Dom!Cas, F/M, Grace Kink, Jealous Cas, PWP, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesimcastielsgirl/pseuds/yesimcastielsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You plan to go to a party as bait for a beastie. Your boyfriend Castiel has some things to say about this plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minutes

      “Castiel, please, I have” you checked the time on your phone “twenty minutes to get ready for this stupid party before Sam picks me up so we can catch this stupid whatever they are hunting.”  You bent forward over the motel vanity, peering at your reflection in the mirror. You were not exactly a cocktail- dress-and-heels kind of girl, but you were wearing the getup Dean Winchester had insisted was the correct outfit for monster bait. That meant a very form fitting red dress, the low neck threatening to earn you a felony for flashing the public with every move you made.  The fact that Dean had included frighteningly high heels and thigh-high stockings made you seriously doubt that this outfit was _The only way to do it, man, come on, Y/N, think of the children._ You had a feeling that the elder Winchester just wanted spank bank material since the opportunity had presented itself.

      You were carefully applying ‘Vixen Vermilion’ lipstick to complete your way- too-flashy-for-comfort makeup job, thick false lashes hindering your accuracy. Your gorgeous boyfriend, Castiel the Smokin’ Hot Angel of the Lord, was standing behind you and scowling at your reflection. It was actually kind of cute in a Grumpy Cat kind of way. “I don’t like this at all, Y/N. Not only is your safety at risk from whatever creature has been luring away and murdering attractive young women in this area, but you will surely garner sexual interest from everyone attending this function.” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, staring you down in the mirror.. except that you realized he was actually staring down the front of your dress.  “You are attending without a real escort. Others will attempt to flatter you and lure you away for their own purposes.”

      “I promise that I will resist all advances, lovey.” You knew sappy nicknames made the angel squirmy and uncomfortable, so adorable. You were trying to get the freaking gold hoop earring Dean had also supplied to attach to your ear but weren’t having much luck. “Sam is going to be watching out for me, and you know I’ll call for you the instant I think something is going wrong. Just as soon as we catch the beastie we’re after I’ll make sure everyone there knows I am happily claimed by the love of my life.”

      “I don’t think I can accept that.” At once Castiel was right behind you, warm hands on your hips, fingers gripping you tightly. “I believe that  I need to make sure everyone knows you are taken before you leave this place.” He was rucking up the skirt of your red dress, one of his knees pressing in between yours to spread your thighs.

      “Cas! I don’t have time for this! As much as I love it when you get all hands-on, I have less than fifteen minutes now. That’s not long enough for what you have in mind then getting myself back together.” The moment you finished speaking you realized you’d made a mistake. The grin that the usually sober seraph flashed you was nearly wicked, then his eyes sparked angel blue.

      “That is more than enough time, Y/N.”  With the low rasp of his words your entire body flashed hot, sweat popping at your temples and hairline, heart racing to pump blood that seemed to go from normal to seething between two  heartbeats. Your lips parted as you gasped to drag in air to your heaving chest. gripped the vanity to stay on your feet, swaying in his hold as pleasure rippled through you.  Castiel knew every single spot to tease and torment to bring you to this state and his grace worked those spots over without a shred of mercy, pinching at abruptly tight nipples and sliding slippery and hot over your throbbing clit. 

     You’d considered it a cliché before now but you actually felt your panties grow damp with your slick, sticking to you as your cheating bastard of a celestial boyfriend brought you to the very edge of a screaming orgasm. “Plenty of time to ensure that you don’t forget that you belong to me.” Through the haze of desire, and over the sound of your heaving breathing, you heard his buckle unclasp and the zip of his trouser. Those sounds were enough to start your motor revving, since they were heralds of fun times, and in your current condition they were just too much to handle.

      “Umph, Cas, you bastard, I hate you,” moaned as you bowed your back, thrusting the curve of your ass back towards him. His quiet chuckle _did things_ to you, sent a chill racing over your skin as  Castiel hiked your skirt all the way to your waist. “You’re a terrible man, doing this to me.”  
  
     “I remind you that I am not a man, Y/N.” Deft fingers ripped your panties right off then stroked over the slick seam of your pussy, teasing the tender folds open. “I would be terrible indeed were I to leave you in this condition, but as previously stated, I need to make sure everyone knows that you are taken.” His voice was calm, smooth, close to aloof but the thick cock sliding into you was hard as stone and as hot as your own needy flesh. Castiel hilted himself inside you, voicing a satisfied grunt at the way your voice spiked in pleasure as he filled you. “Nor do you hate me.” He closed his eyes, savoring the satiny feel of you enclosing his dick, the pulses and tremors as your core embraced him. The angel drew his hips back, coveting the groan from your painted mouth as he left you almost empty and wanting, then he began fucking into you at a pace that was downright rude.

     “Ah! Cas! I can’t – God I want to come on your cock,” which was not as sexy as it might have been since the words were stammered out an short bursts, all you could manage with Cas pounding into you and driving out any thought that didn’t relate to how _goddamned amazing_ this felt, the way he filled you so perfectly, the thick crown of his cock catching your sweet spot on every single stroke. The sound of his body tilting into yours was filthy, wet sucking sounds and the solid slap of his groin against the curve of your ass punctuated with the cries and gasps that flew from you every time Castiel surged into you, bouncing you against the vanity, your breasts long since out of the confines of the red dress and merrily jouncing along in the mirror for him to enjoy.

     “You come when I say so, Y/N. And I am no longer God.” His cool voice belied the sweat that was coating the angel as well, gleaming off his golden skin (when had he become naked?) and darkening his hair. If your brain had been working you’d have realized that he was still using his grace, holding you back from coming without his permission. This was a lesson, after all. He shifted his stance, pulling your ass up with him, lifting your feet from their spread bracing and biting off rough Enochian syllables as the change in angle made your pussy flex around him, made your voice pitch higher as you wailed his name. As you begged for him to _please, please let me come_ , he reached to wrap his long fingers around your throat, dragging you up so his mouth could ravish your neck and trail bites down your smooth skin,

     “Go ahead, pet. Ahh there she is.” He held onto you as you arched against his plundering cock, every muscle locked as you rode through the sharp pleasure lancing through you, racing out from your delighted cunt to every nerve in your body. Castiel let his eyes drink in the sight of you, glassy-eyed with lust, falling out of your dress, your pretty face flushed and glowing with effort and sweat. With a grunt he spilled into your spasming pussy, pushing in hard and letting your body milk him through his climax. His grip lessened, shifted to loving, as his hands gentled down your hips, up your back, wrapped around your waist to hold you to his chest as you rode out the little shocks radiating from your core as you came down from that high.

     “Cas. Man. Why did you.. I can’t go out looking like this.” You couldn’t exactly complain since you were so very thoroughly fucked out and so very thoroughly slaked. “There’s no way I can pull myself back together, dammit.” You didn’t sound very put out about it, to be honest. 

     “I know,” replied your ancient celestial lover in a tone so smug you expected to see canary feathers poking out of his mouth. “That was my plan as soon as I saw you in that dress, Y/N. You are beloved by me and I have no intention of sharing you with strangers.” You winced as he slid from your tender flesh, resting against his hard chest when he turned you in his arms. “The Winchesters will have to find some other way to bait their trap. You are far too precious to risk such harm.”

     “Normally I would argue with you on that point. Hunter, risk, blah blah.. but I really need to lie down.” You smiled up at him and his mouth slanted over yours, ruining the rest of the slicked red but what the hell. When you came up for air you let out a long sigh. “Need to let Sam know that I won’t be attending the party.”

     “That lip paint doesn’t taste very good,” Castiel commented, smacking his own lips together. You started laughing and couldn’t stop; the angel’s full pink lips looked very different in Vixen Vermilion. “I imagine that Sam already knows since he and Dean were standing outside the door when you started shouting my name and for me to fuck you harder.”

     No shade of red lipstick could ever match the slow burn that crept up your cheeks, much to your boyfriend’s satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural nor its characters.


End file.
